


Match Point

by that_1_incident



Category: Chasing Life (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_incident/pseuds/that_1_incident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was written as a continuation of the second tennis scene from "Chasing Life" 1x4 to depict what happens after Greer gets injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Point

**Author's Note:**

> \- These characters don't belong to me; I use them respectfully but without permission.  
> \- Some elements (premise and early dialogue) taken from "Chasing Life" 1x4, "I'll Sleep When I'm Dead."  
> \- Cross-posted to [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10534451/1/) and [LJ](http://that-1-incident.livejournal.com/64764.html).  
> \- I'm hoping these will get longer once we have more canon stuff to work with. For now, I'm working with what I've got!

When Brenna told Greer she was going to take her down on the tennis court, she didn't mean literally. It's not as if she has any, like, actual _respect_ for the girl or her dumb preppy friends with their topknots and designer everything, but she wouldn't wish them actual physical harm, so when Greer's ankle twists painfully underneath her as she reaches for a shot, Brenna runs right over.

"Are you OK?"

"I don't know," Greer says honestly. She grins up at Brenna. "I shouldn't've gone for that shot. I'm way too competitive."

Brenna looks at her in disbelief. "You're still smiling. Why are you so happy all the time?"

Greer tilts her head. "What, because I'm a lesbian, I'm supposed to be all angry like you?"

"No…"

"Oh my gosh, are you _smiling_?"

Brenna hadn't realized until Greer pointed it out, but she… kind of is? Which is weird. She doesn't really do that.

"Yeah, I'm imitating you," she shoots back, then stands up and holds out her hand. 

Greer takes it, still smiling, and hoists herself to her feet. 

Brenna regards her ankle critically. "So can you walk on that?"

"Um…" Greer gingerly tries putting some weight on it. "I think a little."

"How are you gonna get home?"

Greer shrugs. "I can call my parents' driver."

"You _would_ have a driver," Brenna mutters, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey, I wouldn't need him if someone hadn't hustled me and thrown me off my game," Greer points out, but her tone is friendly, not accusatory. 

Brenna smirks. "That was pretty diabolical of me, wasn't it?"

"It's OK; I had fun."

"Me too," Brenna admits, surprising herself. 

"So, um… can you help me to the parking lot?"

"Yeah, let me just -" 

Brenna runs over to the other side of the court to grab her tennis bag, then lopes back to pick up Greer's.

"You don't need to do that," Greer protests. 

"Come on, I kicked your ass - it's the least I could do. You ready?"

Greer steps forward, then winces.

"I'm gonna take that as a no," Brenna says drily. "Here."

She slips her arm around Greer's slim waist, her fingers finding purchase against the pleats of the other girl's skirt. 

"Lean against me."

Greer glances uncertainly at her. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," Brenna insists. "I'll help you balance, OK?"

She feels Greer's body slowly grow heavier against her, and smiles.


End file.
